Snippets
by monophobian
Summary: KOGKAG. A collection of drabbles for the prompt weekends on the kogkag discord server. Will vary in length and rating, but will always be about these two dorks. - - - Various AUs.
1. Discreet

_We started doing prompts on the KogKag discord group, so here's a short drabble for our first prompt: Mail carrier. 1039 words, teen rating with mature references, short little thing that was immensely fun to write._

* * *

_Your package is currently out for delivery. Expected arrival by 8pm._

Kagome had been checking the shipment's tracking for a week now. Bad enough that she'd been so jumpy when trying to figure out what to purchase, but the wait? Absolutely awful. And she wouldn't be in this position if Sango hadn't finally talked her into it.

Though she had been curious. Everyone made comments alluding to their own personal toys and she saw enough online to start feeling like she was missing out on something. But it was far easier to _think_ about buying a sex toy than it was to actually do it.

She thought she'd die the first she went on the website Sango suggested. It was so…so…so sexy. So explicit. Not that they showcased people having sex, but just the sheer volume of products, all for so many different uses she'd never heard of — it was overwhelming. Only the promise of discreet packaging, great prices, and reliable products helped her own curiosity finally win over mortification. Well, kind of.

Kagome didn't know how many times she looked at that website before she actually took it seriously. She found the owner's blog and a quick scan through their recommendations, she had her choice narrowed down to three different toys with excellent reviews. All ones she could afford, all ones she could hide in her nightstand, and all ones that had her blushing down to the tips of her toes.

And then she saw the add-ons and almost scrapped the whole thing. Why were there so many different types of lube? Did she need lube? She had so many questions and not enough fortitude to find the answers. Well, she tried. But after learning why someone would buy numbing lube, she hadn't had the courage to do it again.

Kagome still couldn't believe people actually did _that_, let alone enjoyed it. However, the many positive reviews from both men and women over the particulars of how that lube worked for both numbing and ease, she couldn't deny that they did.

But that was getting a bit ahead of herself. The last thing she needed to think about was other possible pleasures when she was still having trouble accepting that there was a discreet package holding a simple vibrator heading her way.

A solid week of picturing how this was going had her antsy in her apartment. She couldn't sit without fidgeting, she couldn't pay attention to the TV, she couldn't even read, she was so restless. So she cleaned. Starting in the kitchen so she would still be able to hear the doorbell when it arrived, Kagome washed all her dirty dishes, put them away, wiped down the countertops, and when she was rearranging the fruit sitting on her table, she decided to start sweeping.

Sweeping the floor was a good thing, she figured. Quiet, but productive and it would have her moving and hopefully expelling some of this ridiculous energy coursing through her. And she didn't even know why she was so nervous! The website guaranteed discreet shipping, the blog had photos of the boxes they sent out. It's not like she was going to receive a box painted with a neon pink, glow-in-the-dark dildo with a naked woman showing how to use it. She was going to get a plain brown box that only showed her name, address, and the return information, along with the simple brand logo on the top.

Simple. Easy. Discreet.

She could do this.

It's not like she was living at home anymore. And it's not like this was her first foray into sex. She was a grown, healthy woman. She was perfectly within her rights to explore her sexuality in the privacy of her own home

A knock on the door shattered her attempt at being calm and she didn't even pay attention to the broom clattering on the tile as she strode toward her door. Maybe it was someone else. A solicitor or a friendly neighbor needing to borrow an egg. Or it could be one of her friends stopping by unannounced like they sometimes liked to do. Or—

The door opened and standing there was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. A neat ponytail holding thick, beautiful black hair, high cheekbones, full lips, and broad shoulders she wanted to sigh over.

"Good afternoon," he rumbled, his deep voice skating over her skin.

"Hi." Holy mother of chipmunks, was he _hot_.

"Higurashi Kagome?" He shifted and she finally noticed the box he was carrying in one hand and the scanner he held in the other.

A discreet box.

With a logo.

Right on top.

She hated the heat that seared up her cheeks. "That's me," she said, reaching out to sign on the scanner.

Maybe he didn't know what it was. Maybe he never heard of the website and she was safe. Maybe he didn't know that this was her first attempt at the orgasm her previous boyfriend had been completely incapable of giving her.

His strikingly bright blue eyes took in her blush, in her sudden shyness, and then dropped to look at the package in his hands. Her face burned even hotter when a sly, sexy grin spread on his face, recognition lighting across his face.

"Here you are." His voice dipped deeper, a little husky, and Kagome wanted to sink through the floor as she took the box from him. "Hope you enjoy."

She was going to die. He _knew_.

"Thank you," Kagome managed to stutter out.

That smirk grew and then he was pulling out a card and pen from his pocket. He jotted something on the back and then handed it to her, finally stepping away from the doorstep. "Have a good day."

Kagome managed to close her door without slamming it, her body shaking as she looked at what he gave her. _Kouga_, his business card read, along with the phone number and social media information for what appeared to be a local woodworker. Maybe he built things on the side?

Flipping it over, she flushed.

_I'd love to see that pretty blush again. Drinks? Call me._

As soon as Kagome could function again, she was going to kill Sango.


	2. Apartment Complex Woes

_Sparks Fly in July event, Week 1.  
Prompt: Heat Wave_

* * *

Of all days for Kagome's air conditioning to break, it had to be on the hottest day of the year.

Sweat was dripping down Kagome's back. Her hair was plastered to her neck, her tank top was soaked through, and she was fucking miserable. It was still morning and she was already desperate for a break.

It was all she could to sit on her small balcony, waiting as patiently as she could for pool maintenance to finish. They usually did most of the cleaning at night, but there was always an extra to do they scheduled sporadically through the year to combat normal wear and tear.

Kagome wasn't completely sure what they were doing or what the pool needed, but they were scheduled to be gone by 11:00 and she was counting down the minutes to when she wouldn't be toasting in her apartment any longer.

The clock inched along. There was only so many things she could do to keep her eyes off her phone. She'd already texted everyone she knew, but between work schedules and vacations and a certain idiot's ability to lose his phone every six days, she'd been stuck in silence. What she wouldn't give for a distraction.

10:18 turned into 10:24 and then finally 10:36. Kagome walked back inside and switched out of her sports bra and panties to her swimsuit, not caring at how much cleavage the cut of the top gave her. Damn birth control made her breasts feel so heavy, but at least they were covered. Her phone flashed 10:39 and she spent the next ten minutes covering her skin in her favorite sunscreen, taking extra care to get all the parts difficult to reach. 10:50 and she eyed the shift sitting in the drawer next to her other swimsuits. That could help — at least until she got near the pool. No one could call her indecent if she were attempting to cover her skin, even if it was an extra layer to catch on her sweat.

She was grabbing her beach towel at 10:53, 10:54 had her sliding on her flip flops, and by 10:56, she was out the door and heading down the corridor to the stairs. The maintenance guys were leaving the gate as she hit the ground floor and 11:01, the pool was free and clear and ready for her to find some semblance of peace way from being cooked alive.

Her towel, keys, and phone were tossed onto one of the lounging chairs underneath an umbrella, she shimmied out of her shift and tossed that, too, and Kagome wasted no time diving into the water. It felt _amazing_. Cold and exactly what she wanted and no one around to keep her from taking advantage of the size of the pool.

Usually there would be a cluster of people in the shallow end making it almost impossible to get in or out without bumping into them. Or there were kids playing in the deep end, constantly getting out and jumping back in. They had lanes out for laps Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday mornings, but only for an hour during the times for psychopaths and old people.

No one normal woke up before the sun by choice.

But it was easy to fall into swimming again. The burn and stretch in her muscles as she swam the length of the pool was welcome, though telling of how long it had been. Most of the swimming she'd done over the last few years had been leisurely and would still be today. Maybe she'd do a few more laps just to warm up her body and then enjoy the water, but today was about surviving the greenhouse that was her apartment, _not_ exercising.

Kagome acclimated to the chill of the water in no time and by the end of her third lap, she flipped over onto her back and floated out toward the center of the pool. The sun's rays felt wonderful against the cool water. What she wouldn't give for an inflatable float right now. It was the perfect day for one, but after the Great Floaty Incident of 2013 where one disgruntled kid stabbed another kid's new birthday present, the apartment complex banned all devices of the floating kind from the pool area.

Something about parents complaining and kids crying and general politics all boiled down to not letting Kagome fully enjoy the amenities her rent was supposed to offer.

Her hand brushed over against the rough surface of the side and she turned back over the swim across the length again. She wanted to spend as much time in the water as she could before she laid out on the chair. The office had said it wouldn't be until 2:00 at the earliest that someone would be able to look at her broken unit and staring at her phone until then wouldn't be fun at all. Maybe she could tire herself out and then nap in the sun?

As she turned for her next lap, a flash of movement caught her eye. Two tanned legs went up to black board shorts and she kept looking up as the man stripped off a green shirt.

Oh, _hello_.

Kagome dipped down in the water, trying to hide her face as she took in bronzed skin and muscle adorning a broad, sculpted back. He tossed the shirt onto the lounging chair he'd selected and she dove under the surface before he turned around and caught her gaping.

Since when did her apartment complex house a man who looked like _that?_

She felt his leap into the water as she finished her lap in the shallow end and took a breath as she turned to continue. He was already starting on a lap, seemingly following the pattern she set. That would be nice, she thought with a smile as she began swimming again. It had been a long while since she swam laps with anyone else.

Kagome only did a few more, just enough to get her blood pumping and a burn settling in her limbs. She could do more, but she wasn't out here to exercise, she reminded herself as she swam toward the ledge. She was just here to escape the blistering heat of her apartment.

And maybe learn a little more about the sexy man who apparently lived near her.

Muffling a laugh, she lifted herself out of the water and onto the pavement. The lounge chair was warm from the sun when she stretched out on it, leaving her towel alone. No point in using it now when she could dry out in the sun. And she always liked hopping back in the water after tanning, so she could use it then.

He was still going, his body moving seamlessly through the water. Judging from his form, it seemed he swam far more seriously than she ever did. The sleek line of his back and the powerful kicks of his legs were telling; the man was no stranger to swimming competitively. What was he doing here in this pool? Shouldn't he have found a bigger one at the gym?

Thoughts full of all the reasons why he would choose not to be here, she relaxed under the sun. She'd have to reapply her sunscreen as soon as her skin dried. Kagome wasn't so worried about being darker as much as she simply enjoyed spending a day laying the sun with nothing else to do, but the last thing she wanted to deal with was a sunburn.

The rhythmic splashes from the pool started to alter and slow and Kagome cracked open an eye to see what her mystery man was doing. He was near the deep end, currently in between the chair she was one and the chair that held his shirt. Was he going to get out?

He moved and her breath caught as he rose out of the pool. It was like a porn shoot. His hair trailed his broad shoulders, water sluiced down that beautiful back in a caress, and his swim shorts were plastered to his legs.

Good Lord, that man had an ass. How had she missed it before?

He padded over to his lounge easily enough, reaching for his towel. Kagome gasped in outrage when he roughly rubbed the towel over his hair.

It was loud enough for him to pivot toward her and when his eyes met hers, she blushed furiously.

"Sorry," she stuttered out, "but you're hurting your hair."

He stopped mid stroke, the muscles in his arms bulging at the angle to hold the towel in place. "Am I?" he asked with a half smile that sent her heart skittering in her throat. "Then how should I be doing it?"

Swallowing, she rose to her feet and forced her legs to walk around the ledge of the pool. His eyes tracked her movements, his face settling into an unreadable expression. When she reached him, he bent down to help her reach the top of his head. This close to him, Kagome could not miss how much muscle was _everywhere_ and it was harder than she expected to keep her eyes focused on his hair. Gently, she took the towel and slowly soaked up the water.

"Like this," she said. "If you scrub at it like you were, you'll just make it frizzy."

"It has to get washed anyway," he said. "The chlorine did more damage than my towel."

Okay, that was a valid point, but— "_Still_."

He chuckled, a low sound that Kagome felt dance down her spine.

"Do you fix everyone's hair-drying technique or am I just lucky?"

Hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the husk in his voice. Oh, she was in danger. "You might be the first person I've said a word to out here at the pool."

He hummed in response, seemingly content to let her have her way with his hair. "Do you come out here often?"

"Not really." Kagome gathered the hair off his shoulders, coaxing it dry with the towel. "It's always too busy when I have time, but my a/c chose today to break, so this was a better option than dying upstairs."

"Pity."

She caught his eye, confused as to the meaning of that response. Pity that she didn't normally swim, pity that her air conditioning broke, or pity that she wasn't currently stuck upstairs? "Do you?" she asked instead.

"When I can." His shoulders shifted and she had a feeling if he weren't hunched over, that would have been a shrug. "I try to take advantage of having a near-empty pool whenever it works out."

She finished with his hair, knowing she got the most of it. Dropping the towel onto the chair, she idly combed her fingers through the strands. "I'm surprised you don't use a gym to swim."

"I haven't found one I like yet," he answered easily. "And if this one works, no reason to spend more money."

His reasoning made sense, though she was curious as to how often he actually found a near-empty pool. Probably when everyone else was at work, she figured.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I sat down?"

Jolting out of her thoughts, she released his hair. Good lord, she had been practically petting him. She didn't even know his name and she was _petting his hair_. "I'm so sorry," she rushed out, already taking a step back.

"No, it's—"

"You must feel so weirded out, having some strange woman paw at your hair." She took another step.

"Wait—"

"I didn't mean—" Kagome never got the rest of her sentence out. The next step backward didn't land on pavement and she shrieked as she fell into the pool. Her arm hit the side, her foot dragged over the pavement as she sank, and water closed over her head. It stung her eyes and nose and it was only instinct that kept her from breathing in.

There was another splash from the surface and Kagome's brain finally caught up with where she was when two strong arms circled around her stomach and pulled her back into a hard chest. Feet kicked behind hers and too soon, her head broke the surface.

Gasping in air, she let him swim the both of them to the closest step and settle her to sit in the water.

A few deep breaths later, she scrubbed her face in embarrassment. She just _fell_ in the _pool_.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands brushing over her shoulders and down her arms.

Kagome tried to shake him off and failed. "Yes," she rasped, "yes, I'm okay."

"Does anything hurt?" Those hands left her arms and traveled down her legs, brisk and thorough and utterly professional, dammit.

"My pride?"

She heard his chuckle over her blood pounding in her ears. "Anything else?"

"I might feel it later, but I'm good for right now."

"I was scared you were going to hit your head on the way down."

"Nah." She took in a slower breath, mentally retracing those ill-fated steps and rotating her shoulder. "My arm took that blow."

He nodded, his hands finally disappearing. He was effortlessly treading the water, his gaze touching over everything his hands didn't to make sure she was okay. Kagome was almost crazy enough to think she could feel that touch through the water.

"You moved fast," she laughed, hoping to get his attention off her fall. Didn't really help when she stretched out her legs and arched her toes. Oh yeah, she definitely scraped up the bottom of her feet. Shoes were going to suck for the next couple of days.

He slid aside in the water for her, settling next to her on the step. "I was a lifeguard through college. It's a habit."

More pieces to the puzzle of this man and dammit, she was still wanting to know more. "I was okay," she smiled meekly. "The worst you had to worry about was me trying to stay under long enough to not have to face you again."

The responding smile he gave her was sweet and no less charming than the smirk he'd thrown at her earlier. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"A little worse for wear, but nothing that's permanent."

"The name's Kouga," he said after a moment's pause, holding out his hand.

She shook it, smiling when he didn't let go. "Kagome."

"Will you dry my hair for me again?" he asked, his smiling deepening. "I've been told that I'll just ruin it."

She laughed, feeling some of her embarrassment slide away. It was hard to hold onto it when he continued charming her like that. "Maybe," she responded, letting him shift her in the water until they were sitting closer. "Are you done swimming for the day?"

"I wasn't planning on staying out here much longer, but I could be persuaded depending on what you're doing."

"I was going to take another swim after laying out in the sun for a bit," she said with a smile in her voice, "if you'd like to join me."

His grin kicked up one corner of his mouth and his blue eyes danced as he looked from her to her lounge chair and back. "I guess it would be irresponsible of me to leave you alone out here," he teased, his shoulder brushing hers. "Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get yourself into?"

Kagome smiled, letting him continue closing distance between them. As soon she figured his guard was down, she splashed water at him and dove off the step before he could retaliate. "I don't know what you're talking about," she called over her shoulder as she reached the other side of the pool.

"You don't?" Kouga was still sitting where she'd left him, wiping water from his face and giving her a look that sent heat simmering in her lower belly. "Not even a little?"

"Nope."

He slid in the water, all grace and muscle and smooth movements that had her head spiraling with all sorts of things she should not be thinking about. They'd just met, she creeped on his hair, then showed her ass by falling in the pool. Surely his thoughts wouldn't be near the same vicinity as hers.

"Then maybe I should show you," he said with a wicked grin on his lips. He lunged, but she managed to move quicker and shot out of arms' reach before he grabbed her. "Oh, you going to play it that way?"

Kagome did not imagine the husk in his voice when he asked that nor the answering shiver at her lower back. His eyes were dark, reflecting off the water as he swam toward her again, and this time, his grin was hungry.

She couldn't wait to find out what would happen when he caught her.


	3. Enjoy the Show

_Sparks Fly in July event, Week 2  
Prompt: Fireworks_

_Content warnings for: explicit sexual content, Dom/sub relationship, knotting, semi-public sex, straight up PWP, and exhibitionism. 🎉_

* * *

Night had fallen, stars were starting to twinkle in the sky, and the park was filled. The movie showing ended about twenty minutes before and the food trucks and carts were starting to pack up. Most people had already set out their blankets and chairs, but a restless buzz traveled through the crowd as they waited for the fireworks show to start.

Two people in particular had picked out their spot early, seated in the shadows along the back line of trees.

"Someone's going to notice," Kagome hissed, her body tense as Kouga maneuvered her on top of him. She wasn't straddling him, but she might as well be — his cock was so hard and thick underneath her, spearing her folds and sliding through her slick. It took almost everything in her to keep from squirming on top of him.

"No one's going to notice a thing," he answered in that calm tone of his. He was completely unruffled and Kagome wanted to strangle him for it. "Besides, is that what you're supposed to be focusing on?"

One of his hands smoothed up her thigh to grip her hip and shift her on his lap. She bit her lips to keep from gasping, his flared head rubbing against her swollen clit.

"Is it?" he asked again.

"No," she gasped out, her fingernails digging into his strong thighs beneath her.

"No?"

Her eyes fluttered shut at the dark rasp infused in his voice. "No, sir," she corrected.

His lips met the curve of her neck, kissing up the column until he nipped her ear. "That's better." His hips shifted underneath her and she gasped again. "How interesting that you would forget all the rules as soon as we got out here." Another shift, another half-thrust against her clit, and Kagome fell back against his chest. "It's almost like you want to be punished."

Her heart raced at the thought, fear and want and anticipation all warring with in her. If he actually punished her, every single person here would know what they were doing. She wouldn't be able to keep quiet no matter how much he ordered her.

Two hands on her hips slid her over his lap again, a slow drag through her lips until his cock was poised at the entrance. It wouldn't take much to slide onto him and Kagome could feel her juices flowing out to coat his shaft. Why did this have to be so hot? She hated the thought of being caught, always stressed whenever he put her in these situations, but she'd be lying if they hadn't led to some of the best orgasms she'd ever had. Kagome could never call herself an exhibitionist, but Kouga's demand that she submit to him over her fear of getting caught was one potent aphrodisiac.

Her thighs started to tremble when he held her there. Lights were shutting off, more people were gathering near the water's edge, and a murmur was going through the crowd. The fireworks would be starting any minute.

"Were you wanting to say anything else?" he asked in that drawl of his.

Gritting her teeth, she could only nod in response.

"Tell me," he coaxed, angling his hips up to press against her further.

He wouldn't enter her, he would wait until she was ready to beg for it, but she wanted nothing more than to sink down on him at that moment.

"What if..." Kagome took in a breath, swallowed, her attention torn between the feel of his body and their surroundings, "what if someone sees? Smells? There could be other youkai around."

His chuckle reverberated against her back. Turning her slightly, Kouga nudged one of her arms from his thighs. "Up around my neck," he said, holding her effortlessly as she complied, "let's let everyone else think you're just sitting in my lap."

She'd feel a lot better right now if he actually let her sit down.

"How's your other arm?" he asked, adjusting her over him in a way she knew would conceal that he was actually holding her.

She tested her grip, another stab of her nails into his thigh, but it wouldn't do any harm through the fabric. He just had to go and wear jeans for this particular outing. "It's fine," Kagome answered, finally releasing her grip on his leg and curling her hand into her lap. It would help give the impression he was going for.

The "Good girl" he murmured in response sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why are you thinking about other possible youkai?" he finally asked.

It was a trick question, she knew. No matter her answer, he was fishing for a small punishment to give her. Kagome would be lying if she claimed to not want it, but which one did she want? The unbearable tease of being poised just over his shaft was agonizing; she wanted to sink down on him, feel him stretch her all the way to his knot, slowly rock over him while they waited for the fireworks to start, but he seemed perfectly content to hold her where she was. If it weren't for the twitches of his cock against her lips, she would think him completely unaffected.

"Kagome?" he nudged again. It would be the last opportunity to answer he gave her.

"I'm scared of getting caught," she admitted, knowing he would reward her for the truth and also punish her for her distraction.

"Is that for you to worry about?"

"No, sir."

"Is that taking your focus from something more important?"

She breathed, licked her lips, met his gaze in the growing darkness around them. "Yes, sir."

He rewarded her with a kiss, his tongue tracing the path of hers, coaxing her to relax completely against his chest. "What should you be focusing on?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Pleasing you."

She felt him smile before he kissed her again, this one harder, wetter, a little more demanding. The feel of his tongue sliding into her mouth was heavenly, demanding and taking while still inviting her to play. She cupped her hand around his neck, steadying her other hand against his chest as she turned into him, chasing his taste into his mouth. She had to be careful of his teeth, stroking over his fangs while taking care not to stab herself. When he wanted to taste her blood, he'd tell her.

An approving growl rumbled in his chest at her actions and he slowly speared her with the head of his cock. Just that little bit, just enough for her to get a taste of what she was longing for.

Kouga gently broke the kiss, choosing to dance down her jaw and kiss over her neck as he circled her hips over his. It was the slightest movement and the skirt of her dress would help hide it from anyone else looking in. "Is that what you want, little lamb?" He circled again. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, sir," she breathed, careful to stay quiet under the onslaught of sensations. "Please, sir."

He groaned. "Oh, you know how I love the sound of that." He nipped her ear again, this time catching the delicate skin with the tip of one sharp fang. "Save it." Kouga soothed the hurt with the pass of his tongue. "I'll let you know when to beg."

He didn't want her to beg? A pitiful whine left her throat. This was going to be torture. The more she begged, the faster he gave in. If Kagome wasn't allowed to beg, he was going to tease her the entire night. "But—"

Her protest was cut short when he slid her another inch down his shaft. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand tightened around his neck. God, he felt so good. So hot and hard and so perfect. She could spend the rest of her days feeling that glorious cock of his slowly stretch her and never want for anything else.

"If you were focused on pleasing me," he said low and guttural, bringing her thoughts back to the initial conversation, "what would that have you doing?"

_Oh_. Kagome knew what this was and oddly enough, it helped calm her nerves. It was Kouga's way of grounding her, of shouldering the weight of the world by taking all of her worries and thoughts and fears and clearing her mind of them until all she had to focus on was how he made her feel. Warmth spread across her chest, another reminder of why she loved submitting to her Sir.

"I would listen to you," she answered, letting her legs relax onto the blanket he'd spread out. Trusting him completely with her weight. "I would focus on the scent of your skin and how you feel against me, try to anticipate what you would want me to do to help you focus on keeping us hidden."

"Good girl," he murmured again, a verbal pet over her skin. With that praise, she got another inch, another stretch, another movement closer to being completely filled by him. "Are you doing those things?"

She shook her head, swallowing again.

"You're worrying about what's around us, what could happen, aren't you?"

A nod, but that seemed to not be enough this time.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Is there something more I need to do?" he asked, one of his hands adjusting its grip. "Am I not challenging you enough?"

It was a taunt, but Kagome recognized the truth underneath it. Kouga's quiet way of checking in with her without having to break the scene. How masterfully he handled this, the way he assessed her, and to wrap it up in that sinfully teasing way of his? "You could let me have more and give me what I want," she said without thinking, the answering taunt flying out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying.

He stilled, his eyes flashing at her. Even without lights, she could see the rings of his pupils darken, the fangs in his mouth press against his lips. His hands tightened and before she could issue an apology, he pulled her up and off his cock.

"No!" Kagome gasped, but there was no saving it now. Kouga's chest rumbled in a silent snarl as the tips of claws pricked at her skin. "Oh no."

"You forget yourself," he rasped, moving so he was once again rubbing over her clit, "thinking you can demand more than what I'm already generously giving you?"

Her hair stood on end in anticipation, shivers running down her spine as more slick coated him. At this rate, she was going to soak his jeans, but that wasn't anything for her to worry about. Kouga would handle it when it mattered.

"I'm sorry, sir," she tried, but he wasn't having any of it. Setting her down, he reached one hand between them and fumbled with his jeans. Soon, fabric was parting and shifting and she could feel more of his skin beneath her. Another move and she gasped at the feel of her lips stroking over his bulbous knot. Another skitter of anticipation, another gush of wetness. She'd pushed him to reveal more of his heritage than just the claws and fangs.

People were moving in the park, a restlessness growing through the crowd. A murmur went up and Kouga finally settled and stilled. "Watch," came a low rasped, lifting her again and positioning her in that same tease she hated so much. "Mouth open," he added, an extra order that told her just how far she'd pushed him. "No biting your lip. If you close your mouth, you'll have worse to look forward to."

Kagome let her lips part, took in a breath through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth. It would be a challenge — she loved burying her head into his neck and humming her moans in his ear. This? There would be no way to soften any cry she let out. Oh, she really did push him.

The first flare went up in the sky, the _boom_ coming a split-second later and she waited with halted breath. Kouga's cock fit back into her entrance when colors burst through the sky, a bright pink and gold to start the show. Two more went up in rapid fire and Kouga slid in further, using the sounds of the explosions to gauge his speed.

Kagome was panting by the sixth one, feeling his knot pressing at her entrance. They usually worked up to this. Kouga kept it concealed until he'd stretched her properly, but it seemed he wasn't planning on doing so tonight.

"You wanted more, little lamb?" He was twisting her words in that deliciously dark tone of his and one hand found its way under her skirt to grip her hip. "With each firework, you're going to take more of me." Another one went up and he pressed, the burn of the stretch already beginning. "More and more until you're stuffed with every inch of my cock."

Another firework, another press, and she panted. A cry was building in her throat, but she refused to let it out.

The hand under her skirt slid between her thighs, found her lips and traced around where she was stretched over him. With each following firework, it massaged around, rolled her clit in all the ways he knew she loved. Little tugs as one hand clamped on his neck. God, it was too much and not enough at the same time. She was already full and this press of giving her more, Kagome didn't know how she could handle it.

"Take it," he said in her ear as three more fireworks lit the sky in rapid succession, "_take it_." He was coaxing her with his tone, demanding her with his hips. The whine left her mouth — soft enough to keep from attracting attention from anyone else but loud enough that Kouga heard her with perfect clarity. "What a great sound," he praised, stretching her further. "So good for me, taking everything I'm giving you without complaint."

Turning away from the sky, she sought his gaze. "Kouga—"

"Is that how you address me right now?"

Oh God, oh God, she was stretching over the fullest part of his knot. "Sir," she panted, dropping her forehead to his shoulder. "_Sir._"

"Such a good girl," he said, rubbing her clit in time with the answering hitch of her breath. She shamelessly loved hearing that, loved pleasing him enough to be rewarded. "You're almost there," Kouga crooned over the next blast. "Can you take it? Will you take it for me?"

Breathing out a sob, she nodded, desperate for some relief. The moment he popped in, it would feel amazing, she knew. But to take so much so quickly, how was she going to survive this? Kagome could already feel an orgasm building, swirling low in her belly and getting nearer with each push of his cock. Each stretch of her muscles, her slick smearing all over their thighs.

"Just a little more," came his next murmur against her ear, his breath on her neck. "You can take it, you can take me," he encouraged. God, she was always dripping when he encouraged her like that. "You can take every inch I give you, can't you?"

She was going to come. With his voice and his hand and his orders and his cock and that damn knot stretching her every which way possible, she was going to absolutely lose it.

"No one can see you, but can you imagine it?" Kouga's finger left her clit and slid down to trace around where she was stretching over him. "Can you imagine all those eyes watching as you took me in completely? All those women who wanted to be you and all the men who wanted you?"

"Sir," she rasped, her nails digging into his neck, "_Sir_, I can't—"

"Don't come." Kagome almost sobbed at the hard order. "Not yet. Not until I'm all the way in."

Her nipples were hard as diamonds, pressing against her bra and shirt. Her muscles were fluttering, that tightening catalyst looking for anything to detonate it. Pulling in a breath through her nose and closing her eyes as tears welled up, Kagome forced herself to relax. Only a little bit more, she told herself as Kouga slid her down even further. Only a little more and then she could let go. Just a little more.

He must have known how close she was to losing control because he didn't say anything else. A consistent pressure as she neared the base, the burn lessening at the same time it heightened. He was so deep, she could practically feel him in her throat and soon, there would be the end. Kagome might have never taken him so fully so quickly before, but she knew him. She knew how he stretched her. His lips grazed over her neck in fleeting, praising kisses. With another breath, she felt his hands shift and then he bottomed out, her ass resting snuggly against the strong muscles in his thighs.

"Sir?" she asked, eyes still closed as another firework lit up the night sky.

"Beg," came one growled word, his cock throbbing inside her.

"Please let me come," she answered immediately, a mindless babble rolling off her tongue. "Oh please, please let me come on your cock. I'm so close, so close, I want to come, please let me come, please make me come, I need it, I need you, please, please—"

His hips shifted and she barely choked back a cry. "Mouth closed, lips on my neck."

"Thank you, Sir," Kagome whispered as she did just that, knowing there was no way she could have an open-mouthed orgasm right now without screaming.

"You can bite me if you feel the need."

That still wasn't permission. She keened high in her throat, a wordless plea for relief.

His broken chuckle rasped over her skin. His fingers danced around their joining, scooping up her juices. "Come, Kagome," he said softly, timing his words with another thrust of his hips as his fingers pinched her clit. "Come all over me."

She dissolved. Her muscles clamped around him, stretched so tight she could barely breath as she shattered around him. Another high keen and Kagome took the offer he gave her. Teeth bared, she sank them into the strong cord of his neck, knowing his demon heritage gave him a stronger pain tolerance, knowing she couldn't really hurt him this way.

He cursed, his hips shifted again, and then his cock jerked inside her, warmth flooding her insides. Oh God, it was too much, so much, his length rubbing against so much sensitive tissue, Kagome could barely breathe as she continued. Clench after clench, hard rhythmic spasms as pleasure swept through her. She was barely aware as he filled her, each of his spurts causing his cock to rub against that spot that prolonged her pleasure.

It was a long time before she heard the sounds around them again, an applause coming from her back. Even longer to realize the fireworks had ended and they were once again shrouded in darkness. Kouga's hand had stopped rubbing her clit, but was tucked right against it to help ride out the aftershocks of his hips jerking. Each movement from him sparked along her walls, hitting her nerves with little sparks that kept her panting. Kissing over the indentions she left in his skin, she finally mustered the strength to lean back and look at him.

Kouga was panting with her. It was too dark to see the color of his eyes, but he was looking at her with an expression wholly sated and completely tender. "Are you hurt at all?" he whispered in the growing quiet as people started leaving.

Shaking her head, she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I might be sore, but nothing hurts."

"We're going to be here a while," he said, finally pulling his hand out from under her dress. "I wasn't intending to knot you just yet."

"You weren't?" It was a rare day that she pushed him further than his plans.

"Not yet, at least." The hand on her hip rubbed over the fabric, his arm coaxing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I was planning on teasing you with it, but you weren't supposed to get it until after everyone left."

Kagome couldn't help but smile. He was always in such control — a control she loved and cherished — but being able to push him past that control? That knowledge carried a thrill of power and satisfaction that she affected him so much. "Do you regret it, not waiting?"

The look he shot her was filled with all the answer she needed and Kagome giggled at the reprimand. "You know better than that," he admonished halfheartedly. "I would only regret it if I hurt you."

"You didn't," she assured him again. Though it was a surprising thing. His cock was thick itself; Kagome hadn't been able to take his knot the first few times they tried. "I can't believe I took you."

"You did so good." His lips brushed over her brow as he adjusted her hips better. She gasped at the sensation. "It didn't take you as near as long as last time to focus on me."

"I trusted you." It was a quiet admission, but nonetheless true.

"You trusted me because I told you to?"

Kagome smiled at that. It was always so interesting to see the ways her Sir need aftercare even while he was giving it to her. "I trusted you because you've never broken that trust." She arched her neck slightly to kiss underneath his chin. "You know how much I would hate being caught, you wouldn't do that to me."

"No," his hand left her hip and slid up her spine, rubbing up and down as he kissed her brow again, "no, I wouldn't."

His cock shifted, moved, settled.

"I'm going to get your jeans all wet," she said, unable to summon the energy to care.

"You already did," he laughed. He moved underneath her, testing the swell of his knot before he settled again. It was loosening, but it wasn't there yet. "That's not the least of my concerns."

She hummed, content to sit there for as long as they were allowed. Even if they were generally secluded, it was a public park. Park rangers would be around soon to clear everyone out.

"Close your eyes," he murmured. "Deep breaths."

It wasn't a hard request to follow, the thud of his heart against her ear a soothing beat. Kagome focused on it, matched her breathing to his, and listened idly as her heart rate slowed to match his. Before long, she heard movement in the grass and realized Kouga had known someone was coming before she did.

"Park is just about to close," the newcomer said.

Kagome stayed where she was even as a flashlight danced over her skin.

"She must have been tired to fall asleep during this."

"Yeah," Kouga murmured, "we had a long day. Give me a minute to wake her up? It won't take long."

"Sure. I'll check the rest of the park and then come back."

"Thank you."

There was a bit of shuffling as the man left, but she waited for Kouga before moving.

"Come on, little lamb," he whispered in her ear, his voice a wealth of affection. "Let's get out of here before he comes back and sees the puddle on my lap."

That got a soft giggle from her and she shifted, moaning softly as his knot softened enough to finally slip out of her. Kouga's answering groan was pure sin and a wonderful distraction from the gush of fluids. "I love that sound."

"Play your cards right and you might hear it again when we get home."

"You? Knotting me twice in one day?" Kagome didn't bother resisting the tease, knowing exactly where it would land her. "Are you sure you're up to that?"

"Looks like someone is wanting to be punished," he answered darkly, standing up in a fluid, effortless motion. "I can't wait to turn your ass red."

A flash of heat raced through her, greedy eyes taking him in as he gently put his cock back in his jeans and buttoned them up.

"And then if you're lucky," he said further, gathering up the blanket, "I'll fuck it."

Another wave, a hitch of her breath, and Kagome picked up her purse. "Promises, promises."

There was no missing the tension in his shoulders as he checked the rest of the grassy area before stepping towards her, his hand cupping her jaw and angling her face up to see his. He didn't say anything for a long time, content to look at her while she was stuck in the darkness. "You really are aiming for that spanking."

Kagome licked her lips in response.

"Home." He turned her and guided her toward the parking lot. "Unless you want the officer to see your bare ass bent over my knee."

A shiver ran through her, not at the possibility of being seen, but the tease and taunt Kouga always liked going for. He might enjoy the risks, but he was far too possessive to show her off like that.

"And don't forget," he added behind her, "I owe you a bite."


	4. A Moment of Clarity

_Sparks Fly in July event, Week 3  
Prompt: Stargazing_

* * *

The sky was so clear in the feudal era. Kagome remembered all the different nights she'd spent in her sleeping bag looking at the stars, wishing she could stay up and watch them. Every time she went home, it was another jarring reminder of what all that smog and light pollution did to hide the sky — and what their fast paced traveling kept her from enjoying.

But now with Naraku defeated and the jewel gone, there was no more endless rushing across the country for the next shard. No more early mornings that robbed her of that time at night. Kagome could think of nothing better than spend some time to search out those constellations she was always failing to find at home.

Kirara was waiting for her when she climbed out of the well, her yellow backpack only half full. Now that she wasn't toting around all of her school books or medical supplies, she could focus on fun things to share. This time, a couple books on astronomy, a star chart, and a few snacks were all she had.

Climbing on Kirara's back, Kagome pet her hand through the thick fur. "Take me to a mountain, Kirara," she asked. "Somewhere I can see the sky."

There was no answering rumble, only a nod of her head before she was bounding off. There had been a large drop in questions since the end. Since Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship fizzled to nothing but a husk. Returning after three years had done a number to them — Inuyasha's struggles with abandonment only highlighting her own insecurities at being the one he settled for instead of the one he chose. She should have seen it coming, but hindsight and stupidity and being blinded by love and all that.

And maturity, she reminded herself, a gentle grace she'd been slowly learning to embrace. Her understanding from fifteen to eighteen was vastly different and even the years from eighteen to nineteen and then twenty had helped her grow in even more ways. She could be friends with Inuyasha now. Well — if he allowed it again. Those lines were so blurred, it was easier to let him have the space.

Since then, Kagome had been exploring the land. Kirara had become her unspoken partner, helping her travel back to the well from the village Sango and Miroku settled in. It wasn't often they took adventures like this one without anyone else, but they weren't going far. At least Kagome didn't think they were. There were plenty of options for Kirara to land in.

The cool night air was a relief from the beating sun. Summers were always so hot. Riding on Kirara without the protection of the trees was always a double-edged sword during the day, but at night? Kagome felt practically invincible.

It was a new moon, casting a darkness that wasn't usually present. With a pang, she wondered what Inuyasha was doing. Since returning, Kagome learned that Inuyasha stayed with Sango and Miroku on his human night, finally finding a place he could trust. Maybe that's why she didn't want to return just yet. Maybe she wanted another night to be free.

Kagome couldn't wait for whatever was broken between them to finally be healed. She ached for that friendship that had once meant so much to them.

Kirara was moving steadily, the flame around her paws helping Kagome watch the land as they flew by. Valleys and trees and streams and little huts along the rivers, it was comforting to be back in a place with quiet. Home was starting to get too loud, too noisy, too bright, too _much_. She wondered if maybe she was supposed to stay here.

But if so, why did the well keep her away for three years?

There was a shift in altitude and Kagome tightened her thighs as Kirara descended. It wasn't a far descent, the cat slowing down to land gently on a small cliff overlooking a waterfall. It was wholly familiar and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"If you didn't want me to be alone, you could have said something."

She was answered by a low trill and Kirara tossed her head, lowering to help Kagome get off. She slid to the ground, backpack hanging loosely off one shoulder and looked around. Kirara butted her head against Kagome's back and Kagome laughed at the push. Silly cat.

Kirara hopped off the cliff and Kagome was almost certain that when she returned, she wouldn't be alone. Kagome found a good spot, a patch of soft grass before the rocky ledge started and fished a blanket from her bag. Laying it out, she fished out a small flashlight and some of the books, waiting to see just what that feline had in mind.

Though if Kagome were honest, she wouldn't mind the company. Someone to share the information with, someone to look at the stars with, someone to talk to. That was one thing she missed from her home. At home, she could call up a friend or walk to the park and meet people. Here everyone was a little more secluded, a little more cautious. It was great when she wanted to be alone, but sometimes that loneliness crept up and took over.

"Is there a reason your cat dragged me out of bed?" a gruff voice asked from the cliff edge, Kirara landing on the grass with Kouga on her back. From the look of him, Kagome was hard pressed to think he _hadn't_ been in bed. His hair was loose around his shoulders and he wore his normal soft furs, yet none of the armor she usually saw him in.

"Hello Kouga," Kagome answered with a smile. "I wanted to see the stars and she brought me here."

Kirara tossed her head with a grumble, then shrank down to her kitten size. It took Kagome's eyes a minute to adjust to the loss of light and when she could see, Kouga was lowering himself to sit next to her on the blanket and Kirara was curling up in her lap.

"I'm sorry she woke you," Kagome offered. "I would have told her not to if I'd known you were sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping." He stretched out his legs, the move looking so different without the typical guards protecting his shins. "One of the new moms was having a rough night with her pups. Just couldn't get them to sleep. I took over so she could get some rest."

"Did they eventually fall asleep?"

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair, shaking it out so it flared down his back. "They were just being brats. Wanted to see how much they could get away with."

"A lot, I'm guessing?" Kagome teased.

Kouga huffed. "Almost as much as you do." Before she could respond to that remark, he grabbed one of the books sitting in front of her. "So what is this?"

"A book."

"Brat." He shot her a completely unamused look as he flipped the book open. "What's it _for_?"

"Stargazing." She sat up, grabbed her small flashlight and clicked it on. Being careful of the sensitive eyesight of her companions, she flashed the light over the pages. "It tells you what constellations are supposed to show during the different times of year. I figured with a new moon, I might be able to see some of them."

"You mean humans tracked when the stars change?"

"Of course," she answered. "It started with the sailors so they knew which way to travel at night."

He hummed, a sound she was starting to recognize as respect. "So which one are we in?"

Kagome shifted closer, her shoulder leaning against Kouga's as she flipped through the pages and looking for the summer chart. "This one," she tapped, looking over the page to find the correct hemisphere, "and we should be able to see these constellations."

Kouga studied the page for a minute, one claw gently tracing over the images. "You think we'll be able to see all of them?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe?" She opened one of the charts, letting out a happy exclamation when she found a larger, clearer map. "Here, this one is better."

Kouga closed the book and set it back on the pile, taking the chart so it wouldn't be sitting on Kirara's head.

"I'm thinking we can go one by one?" she offered. "Figure out the first one we can find and then go from there?"

He looked at the chart, up at the stars, and back to the chart. Another trace of his fingers and then he looked at her. "Whatever you want."

Smiling, she covered the light from her flashlight and searched out the first one. It was a little tricky to find, Kagome needing to adjust where she was looking until she found the little dipper. Checking back with the chart, she pointed for Kouga. "See? That bright star right there?" She waited for Kouga to nod. "That's the end of the handle of the little dipper, see?"

Kouga looked to the chart and his face lit up with a smile. "And that means…" he trailed off slightly before pointing on his own, "there's the big dipper."

She smiled, leaning further into his warmth.

"Alright, so we found those. That means Draco should be—"

"What is Draco supposed to look like?" Kagome asked, bringing up her flashlight to look at the chart only to find the chart didn't paint the picture of the constellations, just connected the dots. "Hold on." Grabbing another book, she flipped through until she found the right page. "Okay, Draco is supposed to look like a dragon."

"Oh, there's the head," Kouga said. Kagome looked up and found the quadrilateral, then followed the tail. "The colors shift with the rest of its body."

Furrowing her brows, she clicked off the flashlight and let her eyes adjust to the dark. Slowly, the shades of the galaxies became clear and she could see how a strand of stars became a winding serpent's body. "Oh," she whispered. "That's beautiful."

"Who is Hercules?" Kouga asked, his gaze back on the chart.

Kagome realized that he could see without the flashlight as he looked over the chart, flipping back and forth between that and her book. "In another country, they have stories about gods having children with humans. Hercules is the son of the main god, Zeus."

"And he's half-human?" The question was quiet and thoughtful, his gaze heavy.

"He is."

Kouga studied the chart once more and then looked up. She didn't bother with her flashlight — it would only hinder his search — and there was something about being out here with him. Something calm and soothing and…_nice._

He shifted back on his elbows, head thrown back as he searched the sky. Had Kouga always had this quiet concentration hiding under his brash courage or was this something the years had shown him?

"That?" he scoffed, pointing toward another cluster. The chart rustled as he checked what he was looking for, then tossed the chart onto the books she had. "That doesn't look like a man, it looks like an insect."

Kagome leaned back, twisting to try and see what he was referring to. "Where is it?"

"Here." He touched her arm and laid back on the blanket, helping her get comfortable as she followed him down. When she was ready, he angled his head next to hers and pointed toward what he was seeing. "There, you can make a shape and then the stars shoot out—"

"That _does_ look like an insect," Kagome giggled. "With the antennae at the bottom?"

"Is that the little extra things they have on their head?"

Her giggle turned into a full laugh. "Yeah, that's it." Looking at the full expanse of the sky, Kagome breathed out a sigh as Kirara curled into a ball at her hip. "What else do you see?"

"From the chart?"

"No," she shook her head. She could wiggle a bit to reach the star chart, but she didn't want to. Finding Draco and Hercules was wonderful, but making out an insect with Kouga was even better. "Just like this. What do you see?"

She could feel Kouga's gaze on her even in the dim light from the stars. He was studying her, his mouth twitching at her laughter. Turning to the sky, she watched him take in the expanse of the sky, his gaze flicking over until he traced something. "There." He shifted closer, his head next to hers again as he pointed out one particular cluster of stars. "You see how the colors swirl up on the right? Doesn't it almost look like a deer?"

Kagome followed his hand, finding what he was referring to. It took a second to see it, but— "Oh! It's grazing!"

She could feel his smile. "Yeah."

"No antlers," Kagome murmured to herself. "So a doe. You can almost make out her little tail," she added, looking around the sky. "Think we can find her mate somewhere?"

"Maybe," Kouga replied softly, his arm falling down to rest along hers.

Kagome was already looking, trying to see if she could piece together something into a pair of antlers. Across the sky, she found something that could work. Her fingers danced along his to get his attention. "Over there, under the cluster of brighter stars?"

He followed her direction, his fingers shifting under hers, slowly sliding along her skin. Kouga was quiet at first, then breathed out a soft laugh. "It looks like there's moss stuck in his antlers."

Kagome giggled at the idea. "Maybe that's why he's all the way over there. Wants to clean it all off before she sees him."

Kouga's fingers kept moving until he was entwining them in hers. Her heart thud in her ears, her breath almost stuttering as she felt the rasp of his calluses, the warmth of his touch. It was simple, gentle, soft. When he didn't press for any more, but instead pointed out what he thought could be a rabbit, Kagome sighed out her breath.

Maybe, she thought as they continued looking at the sky. Just maybe.


End file.
